Aleantylar
Aleantylar The Aleantylar elves are of the Eladrin class of Elves. They are graceful elves that have healing and electrical powers that far out rank other humanoid abilities. They live on Earth, but are hidden in the deepest parts of the world's forests, under a thick veiled barrier. Like the Eladrin and other Elves, the Aleantylar were created by the god Corellon. Physical Description: Aleantylar elves are of human height, standing anywhere from 5'9 to 6'3, but generally weigh anywhere from 120 lbs to 140 lbs. They have a slim, athletic build to their physique. All Aleantylar have various shades of blond hair and various shades of blue eyes. Their eyebrows are thin.They generally wear their hair long, sometimes loose and sometimes in a pony tail or in braids. At age 17, all male Aleantylar will go through a change every so often in which their hair will turn completely white for a temporary time. This is the only time an Aleantylar can produce children. The change in hair color lasts anywhere from one to two weeks. All male Aleantylar have a unique birthmark of two way axe and cross on their left shoulder. This generally allows other species to know what what type of Elf species they are. They also lack facial hair seen in other male humanoid creatures. During birth to their teens, Aleantylar elves mature at the same rate as humans. Once they reach fifteen to sixteen years, this maturity slows down considerably,causing them to have a teenage appearance up until they are fifty years of age, at which they are considered an adult. At 100 years of age, they are considered middle-aged, and at 200 years of age, they are considered at their prime. Abilities: The Aleantylar are beings of intelligence and wisdom far above other humanoid species. They are immune to magic spells, and events that would cause other beings to lose their abilities and powers. They are also unaffected by events that would cause another humanoid species to lose control of their abilities and powers. Aleantylar have greatly advanced skills in mathematics, verbal comprehension, perceptual speed, reasoning, deductive reasoning, spatial visualization, and memory. They can process information quickly and forever retain it to their memory. Psychology: Unlike most Eladrin elves, Aleantylar elves care very much about the world outside theirs. They are fond of humans most of all, and hold a special regard for human children in their hearts. Despite their weakness for humans, this weakness also makes the Aleantylar a formidable ally of the human while at the same time making them quite dangerous to their enemies. They are quick to form friendships with other humanoid creatures, but are capable of forming friends with other creatures as well. Aleantylar are often calm in nature, though sometimes they can sound cold when they are annoyed by another. However, they quickly form bonds and enjoy knowing they are not the only species in the world. An Aleantylar's blood however has a powerful scent that attracts other creatures to them, which sometimes for the Aleantylar is not always good. Despite being unable to be killed, the blood of an Aleantylar can empower another humanoid creature, except some classes of vampires, in which it can revert the vampire or even kill it. This is not with all vampire classes though. To obtain the blood of an Aleantylar is to obtain the greatest power in the world. For anyone who receives the blood of an Aleantylar inherits their powers of healing, longevity, and electrokinesis. Unlike other Eladrin, the Aleantylar do sleep, though they only need about four to six hours of sleep a night.When they sleep, their sixth sense stays alert, enabling them to sense danger and thus to awaken quickly before they are attacked by enemies. Some Aleantylar, particular those of middle age sleep with their eyes open. Culture: Aleantylar societies are bridled within the forests of the world, accessible through an ancient tree. Visitors who are given access to this doorway will find themselves in an elaborate city made of elegant architectures full of cottages and palaces, all resting above various lakes and ponds, accessible from natural made bridges and gates of marble. The Aleantylar elves can only produce one to three children. Not because of any law, but because their genetic code prevents them from having more. In a lot of ways, this is good, because it enables the Aleantylar from bringing far too many children than they can care for. However, this is also bad in a way, as it would be part of an event that would later cause their extinction. Aleantylar elves enjoy a wide range of cultural events that is connected to their beliefs. They enjoy festivities, dances, and communal services through worship. All Aleantylar can sing, gaining the ability at five years of age. They learn to dance from the time they are capable of walking and become adept at it when they reach the age of twelve. Combat: Aleantylar do not like to fight, but will enter combat to defend themselves or to protect someone they care for. They start learning at the age of six, and are taught how to use a variety of weapons, most notably the bow and arrow and a longsword type weapon. History: The Aleantylar elves are of the Eladrin class and speak the same language, Elven. While the Eladrin live primarily in the realm of the Feywild and of Toril, the Aleantylar were placed on earth. For centuries, they lived peacefully in their realm, carrying on their activities that had nothing to do with the outside world. However, when the first humans began to arrive, the Aleantylar developed a high curiosity that turned into a fascination, and then love. Over time, the Aleantylar began to court the humans, thus marrying them, and producing hybrid children. These hybrid children would then also become attracted to other humans and thus the cycle would continue. Because all Aleantylar had a life span of 300, and are only capable of producing three children, it was believed that mating with humans would save the species in some way. Over time, just as the wisest Aleantylar Moon Kishoka knew, the Aleantylar race began to die out. Their hybrid children however were capable of producing with humans and other humanoid creatures, but sadly not able to mate with the opposite sex of another Aleantylar. To this day, it still unknown why. Over the centuries, pure blood Aleantylar started to die out while their hybrid children continued to reproduce with humans. By the time the 1900s came about, the last pure blood Aleantylar had died out, leaving behind only several hybrid children. However, the hybrid children who continued to reproduce with humans would also eventually die out, thus leaving behind hybrids that seemingly had more human than before. The last line of the Aleantylar descendants is the Copiel family. However, not all Copiels contain the Aleantylar blood full force. While the family holds a grace not seen in humans, only one (Thunder Copiel) contains the full blood of the Aleantylar while appearing fully human. Legends of the Aleantylar and the history thereof are stored in the memories of those species and races who came to know them.